This invention relates to an improved switch and more particularly to a solenoid actuated switch wherein switch contacts are switched to and retained in an open or closed contact position subsequent to momentary or pulse actuation of the solenoid.
Referring to the referenced patent, there is taught a bistable control switching mechanism especially useful in combination with a coil actuated pivotal armature. The switch mechanism therein disclosed is also especially useful for low power requirements such as encountered in a household current environment.
A device of the type disclosed would also be useful in higher current and higher power environments. In such environments it is necessary, for example, to open a circuit in response to the momentary impulse of a control signal. Such a switching mechanism would be useful as an overload protector and for various other purposes such as those described in the referenced patent application.
While the structure disclosed in the referenced patent application would be useful and could be used for high power applications, the development of an improved bistable, pulse operated switch particularly for high power applications was sought. The parent application to this application, Ser. No. 234,739, discloses such an improved relay.
There a solenoid is positioned in the center one of three parallel recesses in an insulating block. Contacts are positioned in the recesses on the opposite sides of the center recess. A spring arm driven by the solenoid projects into each side recess and drives the contacts open or closed. The switch is bistable since the solenoid drives an actuator which is maintained in either one of two positions by action of a cam and follower associated with the solenoid actuator.
The present invention relates to an improved solenoid actuator assembly for such a relay as well as other improvements.